Letters to Stockholm
by IzzyK97
Summary: My name is Erika Oxenstierna, otherwise known as the city of Stockholm. Everything's being boring, so I've decided to start accepting letters! Go ahead and send some stuff. ((Accepting letters from any character, canon or not. Rated T to be safe. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya))
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all! I'm Stockholm, Sweden's little sister. I saw that a lot of other people have been receiving and answering letters, and it looks kind of fun! So here I am, doing the letter thing. Send anything you want, ja?

_((Bored and a lot of others have been doing it. Feel free to send stuff to Stock! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Stockholm is my OC))_


	2. Copenhagen 1

**Dear Stockholm,******

**Ha ha ha, I knew you'd start something like this! I mean, when I saw Helsinki commenting on Sweden's blog, I KNEW you'd take after him and accept letters or something! So I was right!******

**Oh right, er, this is Copenhagen. How are you doing?******

**You know, it's kind of boring around here. My brother (a.k.a. Denmark) is out drinking with his "other awesome friends", so I am so bored! I was looking around this "fanfiction" site the other capitals told me about, and I found this thing! So... how's it like? Being Stockholm?******

**Helsinki actually stitched a QUILT! I didn't know he could!******

**Anyways... meh...******

**Please reply, and don't you DARE ditch me! I'm technically your bro, too! Me being your older bro, of course******

**I'm out!****  
****-Copenhagen/Axel Køhler**

Hej, Axel!

I'm doing okay, thanks. Bro's being boring, always doing paperwork or working or something. So, I'm bored too! Apart from that, everything's pretty much good.

Wait, Helsinki can MAKE STUFF? Where the hell did he learn to do that?! I bet Finland taught him how to.

Ha, I wouldn't dream of ditching you, bro! Just please give Danmark a whack with a stick for me, okay? Maybe that'll get him to sober up! (Never gonna happen~)

See you around!

Stockholm


	3. Helsinki 1

**Hi big sister! It's Helsinki! I decided to comment on your blog after Finland started to...you know what? I think Finland and me being at gun practice speaks for itself, ja? Anyway, big brother wanted to say hi but he couldn't since I shot him in his butt, so yeah! How's big brother Sweden? Is he okay? Please reply!******

**Love,******

**Helsinki/Sofia Vainamoinen**

Hej, Sofia! It's great to hear from you!

I can't believe you shot Finland in the butt… You know you're supposed to shoot the targets and NOT your own brother, right?

Big brother's doing fine, I think. He won't take any time off from work though, so it's a bit worrying. I'm sure he'll be okej though!

See you around, little sister!

Stockholm


	4. Wisconsin 1

**Dear Stockholm******

**Hey it's me Wisconsin one of Americas daughters, remember we met when my father took me with to a meeting with your brother.******

**So how have you been doing? I hope you're well. Has anything interesting happened lately?******

**Sincerely****  
****Samantha Lyn Jones****  
****(Wisconsin)****  
****P.S****  
****I sent along some of my home made fudge, I think you said you like it when we met.**

Hello, Sammy!

Yes, I remember you. We ran around outside and had a snowball fight! That was so much fun. Yeah, I'm well. It's absolutely freezing over here, so everyone's been working hard to get enough wood to keep the fire going! Apart from that nothing really interesting has happened, although Danmark got drunk and crashed out on my floor…

Thanks for the fudge! It's FANTASTIC!

Erika


	5. Copenhagen 2

**Hey, Stockholm,******

**Oh, he's boring ya, too? Well, if we're both bored, let's get together and pull off something fun!******

**Yeah, he MAKES stuff, and I'm pretty sure Finland did! It was a quilt with pictures or something like that. I don't know.******

**Oh good, thanks. And yeah, I'll so totally whack him! That's what I always do when he is, and it's hilarious to see his face! X3******

**I'm out!****  
****-Copenhagen/Axel Køhler**

Hej, Axel,

Getting together sounds brilliant! I've been getting tips from America on how to really pull pranks, so we can test out some of the new ideas!

Helsinki making stuff... IT DOESN'T WORK OUT IN MY MIND. I'd like to see it, just to make sure I'm not going crazy.

Damn Danmark... I swear, next time he turns up here I'm going to pour water over him and let it all freeze! Hehehe...

Stockholm


	6. Wisconsin 2

**Erika******

**Yea remember the part where I hit your dad in the face, that was hilarious his face was so red. I'm glad I'm doing good to except I got a stupid cold, so I'm glad were not calling each other my voice sounds funny. Yea it's really cold in my state to, I'm glad I have a heater. I'm curious, why you don't have one? Yea I've seen my dad do the same on rare occasions.******

**I'm glad you enjoyed the fudge if you want some more I'd be more than happy to send more.******

**Sammy**

Sammy, please send more fudge! It didn't even last a day, since most of it got stolen by Finland!

Sorry that you're not feeling too well right now. Maybe when you're better we can meet up and have some fun! I found a new website last week that had tons of practical joke ideas.

We don't have a heater because we don't need one! If it gets too cold, we just pile every blanket and cushion up and make a big, warm, nest-thing~. It's surprisingly fun; you should try it sometime!

Erika

P.S: Get better soon!


	7. Copenhagen 3

**Hey, Stockholm******

**Awesome! *mischievous laughter* Let the pranking begin! I got some new tricks as well So, our first target should be... Denmark!******

**Well, go ahead! While visiting, I snapped a few photos just to be make sure I wasn't insane, either!******

**Whoa, girl, be careful! That's my bro you're talking about! ...Though I kinda wanna see that happen.******

**I'm out!****  
****-Copenhagen/Axel Køhler**

Axel

First target is Denmark? Sounds good! I suggest custard in his boots, and replacing all of the beer with water! Maybe even hide the axe…

Maybe he's made other stuff, and we just never knew. What if he's got a whole little workshop hidden away and he's actually really good at making things? What if he's plotting world domination with the help of quilts?!

It might be a bit cruel… but hey, at least it'll sober him up for a bit!

See you~

Erika


	8. Copenhagen 4

**Hey, Stockholm!******

**Awesome ideas! I like your style! Let's try ALL of those ideas!******

***gasps* With the work of IKEA, he'll plan something BIGGER, like those Nordic furniture robot things Denmark fantasizes about!******

***nods* True that. He'll just wake up with a bigger headache the next day.******

**I'm out!****  
****-Copenhagen/Axel Køhler**

Axel

Let the chaos commence! I'll get the custard and some indoor fireworks that we can set off under his pillow.

That Nordic furniture robot is just the first step! He'll arm it with quilt-cannons, and then send it to destroy everything! Today: Scandinavia. Tomorrow: THE WORLD!

What've you guys got planned for Eurovision this year? Are you coming to the party? Beer is supplied~

Erika :)


End file.
